


I Can Tell I've Rotted in Your Brain

by ExhoLox



Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [4]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream goes through it: The Fic, Gen, Heavy Angst, Like, can you tell from the title and the fic itself i was listening to monster by dodie, the depiction of violence is brief but i'm gonna be safe, this gets dark so warning!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExhoLox/pseuds/ExhoLox
Summary: Dream is way too apologetic.---"Dream didn’t blame them of course. It wasn’t really their fault. Sure they could have trained him but could they expect him to be the god of Chaos of all things? They were doing their best with a burden like him. They were doing their best with a child they no longer knew how to control. They were doing their best every time he would catch one looking at him in disappointment in the corner of his eye. They were doing their best."
Relationships: But that's it - Relationship, Dream & Gods (ocs)
Series: DreamSMP but add some Gods in the mix (Discontinued) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003215
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	I Can Tell I've Rotted in Your Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Child Abuse, Self-Worth Issues, rationalizing of abuse.  
> Dream goes the through the wringer.

There was something changing in the air and Dream knew it couldn’t be anything good.

It had been a few days since the war was officially stopped by the new Champions. Well not really, there had to be an official knighting ceremony before they would be real champions. The Gods had been frantic and the humans beings even more so. It had been more than 100 years since the last knighting took place so having a new one was more than a big deal. For most this would be the first time they would get to look at the Gods closely. The chaos of it all delighted him.

He had his mask off. As far as the Gods could tell his powers didn’t affect them, but he could tell they still had their concerns. Despite the fact that they could now hug him without fear of endangering him, they didn’t do it often. He knew why, they were scared that the mask might not be the right solution. That something else could go wrong with him and he would endanger them too.

Dream didn’t blame them of course. It wasn’t really their fault. Sure they could have trained him but could they expect him to be the god of Chaos of all things? They were doing their best with a burden like him. They were doing their best with a child they no longer knew how to control. They were doing their best every time he would catch one looking at him in disappointment in the corner of his eye. They were doing their best.

\---

Dream woke up to someone shaking him gently. He groaned and flipped on his other side to avoid the person. Sure he may be God who doesn’t need sleep, but that doesn’t mean he didn't _want_ to.

The person who woke him up giggled, “Wake up little Godling. We have something to talk about.”

He huffed, “That never ends well.” But he turned to face the person anyway and was greeted by the all seeing eyes of Wisdom. Sighing, he sat up and stretched his arms, “So what’s the occasion?”

Wisdom sat on the edge of his bed, “We’re going to be crowning the champions soon. We’ll be the one blessing them, but we want you to present the crowns. Most of the humans haven’t had the chance to see you yet, perhaps now is the time.”

Something inside him went still, “Present the crowns? Isn’t that a job for you?”

Wisdom nods, “It is, but I wanted to include you as well. You're a God now, we have to make you act like it.”

He laughed heartlessly, “Right.”

Wisdom frowned, “Dream, we didn’t want to make you wear the mask. We know that having to hide part of yourself away is difficult but it’s a necessary evil, can’t you understand that?”

Oh he could understand that alright. He understood how much of a burden he was to them. He understood that making him present the crowns was just an attempt to convince themselves that he did have a use, that he wasn't a waste of space they were forced to deal with.

“Dream?” Wisdom asked again, “Do you understand?”

He grit his teeth, “I do.”

\---

They spent hours with him practicing for the event.

Dream thought they would just let him do what he wanted as long as he did the job of presenting the crowns, but it was oh so more difficult that.

He had to perfect his posture, had to use a specific tone of voice, had to learn how to walk with “grace”, and had to do a bunch of other useless things just to this one specific task. 

He wondered if it was just a tactic to keep him under control. If they thought him some manners they could pretend the chaos thing didn’t exist, right? Dream rolled his eyes, this entire thing was so stupid. They probably wanted to present him as a trophy to the humans as well. Come look at this new God! He’s totally not responsible for the pain and suffering some of you had to go through!

“Dream!” Championship yelled with her hands on her hips, “If you keep spacing out we won’t get this speech through.”

“I wasn’t dozing,” He grumbled, “Besides, I’ve said this speech like a thousand times. I don’t need to go through it again.”

She sneered, “Just for that you’ll read it again. If I hear one mistake you have to start all over again.”

He tried to protest but her hardened face shut him up. He sighed, “Champions of the Gods.”

He felt his voice become powerful, it felt wrong, “We come to declare you as official champions. Your efforts in ending the war in the city of Dren and stopping it’s spread will not go unnoticed. Your courage has earned you the favor of the Gods and today I will presenting your crowns.”

Dream took a deep breath, “We will ask for one thing in return, everlasting loyalty. Champions of the Gods must devote themselves to being the embodiment of the Gods who blessed them. You will live as we tell you, any deviations of our will shall be met with hellfire. Do as we say and you will be in our favor forever. These are our terms.”

The Goddess smiled, “Perfect. That wasn’t so hard was it?”

Dream huffed, “No, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t make me like a servant.”

The smile was quickly wiped off the Goddess’s face, “Stop your complaining. Now come on, we have so much more to practice.”

\---

“Have I ever shown you my gauntlets before?”

Dream jumped at the sound of the War God’s voice, “Um yes? Why are you in my room?”

War sat on the edge of bed, “I told you why I wear those gauntlets, right? Tell me why.”

Dream raised an eyebrow, “So you’re avoiding questions now?”

“Tell me why I wear the gauntlets, Dream,” The God looked annoyed. Like he was one shove away from snapping.

Dream was still confused but knew not to refuse the God, “Wisdom and Companionship expected you to be born of the Nether Gods. They thought that the next God was going to be ruled under Lord Dianite, but Lord MIanite claimed you instead. In exchange, however, you had to wear those gauntlets to show your loyalty to him.”

He trailed off at the end of the last sentence, “The mask and your gauntlets have nothing in common.”

War sighed, “Dream I put on those gauntlets to protect my family like you did with the mask. I know how you feel.”

Dream stood up fast as lighting, “You don't! You don’t know it’s like to be treated like a monster just because of who you are! Because of the fact you were too stupid to try to help me through this.”

The War God kept his attitude of calm, “Dream, stop this tantrum right now.”

“No! I will not! You all used to bury in love because you actually loved me, but now that I'm chaos? You do it because you’re scared I’ll hurt you! Well what if I did hurt you!”

The War God’s eyebrows furrowed, “Dream.”

Dream laughed wickedly, “What if I hurt you! What if I did it not because of my chaos, but because I hate you!” He throat hurt from the yelling, “What if I hurt you like you all hurt me! What if I made you feel how I feel!”

The air in the room buzzed with lightning, “You want a monster? I’ll show you a monster you-”

He didn’t even register the gauntlet hit him until it was too late.

The War God watched as his body split apart. The boy’s room was splattered with blood from the Godling’s now twitching form. He wasn’t worried in the slightest however, he would reform like Gods did. He wouldn’t actually kill the boy, no matter how much he wanted to sometimes. He wasn’t _cruel._

\---

Dream’s entire body hurt and he felt trapped. He tried to move but whatever was restraining him was strong. It felt like rope, but it stung where it wrapped around him and it seemed to suck the energy out of him. His head was loopy and a weird pressure was around his head.

“We had high expectations of you,” He heard Wisdom say.

“We loved you,” Championship added.

“But we were fools to think any of that,” War finished off.

The room quiet for a brief moment before Dream spoke up.

“Sounds like your problem,” and he drifted off again.

\---

He woke again with a clearer face, but the pain didn’t subside. His world was still dark, but he could still see. He went to rub his face but was met with something very cool and very heavy.

“Don’t try taking it off,” He heard Wisdom reprimand, “that mask only comes off if we allow it.”

He turned towards the God, “War hit me.”

Wisdom reacted like Dream was talking about the weather, “No need to tell me. He told me himself.”

Dream huffed in annoyance, “You know, on Earth when a parent hits their child it’s called ‘child abuse’ and it’s _bad._ ”

Wisdom had the nerve to roll his eyes, “You’re a God, suck it up.”

Dream turned away from him, “He hit me and you’re doing nothing about it? Fuck you.”

Wisdom ignored him, “We have other things to talk about. The mask is what I’m talking about in case you’re too much of a brute to understand.”

“When did you get so mean?”

Wisdom growled, a sound had never heard before and never wanted to hear again. The room briefly shook and chill went up his spine, “Interrupt me again and I’ll do worse than a punch,” Wisdom glared at him as if he dared him to talk before continuing, “We decided to get you a new mask. Nothing really changes about, except for the fact we control when you get to take it off. War wanted to make it so it completely removed any powers, but we decided to save that for a future punishment if need be.”

“Oh,” Wisdom added, “And you won’t be presenting the crowns anymore. The humans shouldn’t have to be exposed to a monster like you. They don't deserve the torture _we_ go through.”

And there it was, Dream thought. He knew they were thinking it, but they were too busy lying to themselves about what he really was to say it outloud. Him trying to attack War was just their tipping point.

He tried to pretend like it didn’t hurt. Sure his parents were now 100% okay with hitting their own kid, but he deserved it right? Act like a monster then you’ll get treated like a monster. It’s what he deserved.

It didn’t burn him up inside at the fact he would never get a hug from them again. It didn’t matter at all that he had confirmation that he hated him. It was bound to happen eventually, that’s just how things go. Besides he would get some type of lesson from this right? 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, who knew having apathetic at times Gods as parents would be the worst thing ever?  
> Comments are appreciated! I love hearing what y'all have to say!


End file.
